This project will seek to find new methods of modeling the historical or process-like content of the medical record. It aims at providing a formal representation scheme, that will allow a much larger subset of the medical record to be structured and queried via a computerized information system that is now possible. At the same time, it is intended to make it considerably more natural for users of such systems to interact with a data base of stored medical records. The project will involve theoretical work on the nature and properties of information about processes, such as the processes of disease occurrence, diagnosis, and therapy, as well as the experimental design, implementation, and evaluation of a computer-based storage and retrieval system founded on this theoretical work.